A Consequence of Truth and Betrayal
A Consequence of Truth and Betrayal ist das dreizehnte Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Zelos Wilder und Kratos Aurion unterhalten sich darüber, wie sie damit verfahren sollen, dass sie in diese Welt exoflektiert wurden. Kratos will dafür den König aufsuchen, während Zelos Marcus Grimm an Bord der Heimdallr suchen und ihn danach fragen soll, was Alvin vorhat. Mileena Weiss tagträumt von Phillip Reston, der sie fragt, ob sie gemeinsam zu den Glasswater Woods gehen können. Mileena ist einverstanden und will zu Phillips Freude ein Picknick vorbereiten, will aber auch Ix Nieves einladen, dem Phillip eher zögerlich zustimmt. Ix reißt Mileena aus ihren Tagträumen und berichtet ihr davon, dass sie die nördliche Insel erreicht haben, wo sie Raine Sage treffen sollen. Karia und Kocis machen die beiden darauf aufmerksam, dass es Marcus schwer fällt, ruhig und in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, worum Mileena sich kümmern will, während Ix sich um weitere Vorbereitungen kümmert. Chester Burklight, der ebenfalls ein Gespräch mit Marcus suchen will, begleitet Mileena. Die Helden treffen auf Raine, die berichtet, dass sie die Leere untersucht hat und glücklich ist, dass sie rechtzeitig für das Treffen mit Premierministerin Gefion gekommen ist. Um die Leere zu untersuchen, ist Raine auf die Insel gekommen und möchte den Helden zeigen, weshalb. Aber ehe dies geschehen kann, werden sie von Shimmeras angegriffen. Raine beschließt, den Helden diesmal beizustehen, da sie keine Sorge mehr wegen ihres Zustands als Omega-Nexus hat, aber Ix sorgt sich dennoch wegen der Masse an Shimmeras. Da erscheint Zelos, der den anderen beisteht. Raine erklärt nach dem gewonnenen Kampf, dass der Armreif, den Keele Zeibel und Gareth Outrigger für sie erschaffen haben, ihr dabei geholfen hat, ihre Kraft als Omega-Nexus zu unterdrücken. Sie probierte es auf der einsamen Insel aus, um keine anderen in Gefahr zu bringen. Raine unterrichtet Zelos danach in allem, was zurzeit für die Nexus von Wert ist. Raine bringt die anderen Helden zu einem Ort, den sie ihnen als das Ende der Welt vorstellt. Hier befindet sich eine unsichtbare Barriere, die Tir Na Nog umgibt, und diese Barriere, die Aegis, bewahrt Tir Na Nog vor der Leere. Das, was hinter der Aegis liegt, ist also dasselbe, was sich innerhalb der Shimmera Glasses befindet. Lloyd Irving bemerkt, dass der Schild weich zu sein scheint und man ihn durchbrechen könnte, wenn man es nur versucht, was Zelos verwirrt, der dahinter vermutet, dass es so scheint, als ob der Schild harte Stöße abfedern soll. Raine erklärt, dass dies durchaus möglich ist, aber dass der Hauptgrund ist, dass die Aegis sich immer weiter vergrößert, was durch das Anima der anderen Welten geschieht. Raine meint, dass sie gemeinsam mit Jade Curtiss die ältesten Spuren des Schildes ausmachen wollte, die sie auf Odanse gefunden haben. Der Schild reichte also, ehe die Helden mit den Exoflections begannen, nicht weiter als bis nach Odanse, wobei Raine sich nicht sicher ist, ob Odanse miteingeschlossen war oder noch außerhalb lag. Lloyd meint, dass Odanse innerhalb der Aegis gelegen haben muss, da Ix und Mileena ansonsten nicht existieren könnten, um überhaupt die Exoflections durchführen zu können. Zelos hingegen weist darauf hin, dass Raine meint, dass Odanse ursprünglich zerstört war, aber von jemandem wieder neu exoflektiert wurde, was Ix und Mileena zu Exoflections wie alle anderen machen würde. Raine nimmt an, dass die erste Exoflection nicht von Ix und Mileena durchgeführt wurde, sondern von Phantom. Auf ihrem Rückweg macht Ix sich Gedanken um alles, denn er meint, dass der wahre Ix und die wahre Mileena ja gestorben sein müssen, wenn Odanse zerstört wurde. Lloyd beruhigt jedoch und meint, dass er Ix ist und Mileena Mileena, denn die Personen, nach deren Vorbild sie exoflektiert wurden, können nicht sie sein, weil sie beispielsweise die Nexus nie getroffen haben. Zurück auf der Heimdallr besprechen die Helden sich, wobei Jade Curtiss seine Vermutung anstellt, dass Omega-Nexus ursprünglich dazu dienen sollen, als eine Art Tor zu dienen, um das gesamte Anime an einem Ort sammeln zu können. Omega-Nexus haben gemein, dass sie Teil einer temporalen Interferenz sind, wie es bei Raine sowie Marian Fustel der Fall ist. Als Teil einer solchen Interferenz ist das Anima, das sie selbst entlassen, dazu imstande, die Fesseln der Zeit zu brechen. Jade ist sich sicher, dass Phantoms Ziel nicht ist, die Welt zu zerstören, aber dass er eine solche Zerstörung durchaus in Kauf nehmen würde, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Die Helden erreichen bald Sellund, um mit Gefion zu sprechen, aber Jade bittet darum, dass eine Reihe von ihnen auf der Heimdallr zurückbleibt, da etwa Leuten wie Marcus und Kanonno noch nicht voll zu vertrauen ist. Auf dem Weg in den Palast offenbart Raine Ix, dass Mileena deutlich mehr über alles weiß als er, und dass die Nachforschungen der Helden dabei geholfen haben, die Wahrheit aufzudecken. Raine plant jedoch nicht, Ix die Wahrheit zu erzählen, sondern will Gefion aufsuchen. Ehe dies gelingen kann, werden die Helden allerdings von der Salvation Front angegriffen, deren Trupp von Dist angeführt wird. Die Helden können Dist bezwingen, aber die Anzahl der Salvation-Front-Soldaten ist hoch. Die Soldaten verlangen Ix' Mirrage, aber die anderen Helden sprechen ihm gut zu, dass sie gegen die Soldaten ankommen, bis von der Heimdallr Verstärkung kommt. Allerdings offenbaren die Salvation-Front-Soldaten, dass die Heimdallr infiltriert wurde. Nach Zelos' Ermunterung ist Ix jedoch gewillt, an die Crew der Heimdallr zu glauben, und er ist sich sicher, dass Jade einen solchen Hinterhalt erahnt und etwas dagegen geplant hat. Daher weigert er sich, sein Mirrage zu übergeben. Die Helden können sich gegen die Salvation-Front-Soldaten erwehren, aber es werden immer mehr. Schließlich erscheinen Marcus und Kanonno, die den Helden beistehen. Marcus will die Soldaten zusammen mit Kanonno und einem seiner treuen Partner, Rook, aufhalten, während die Helden zu Gefion eilen sollen, die das Ziel der Salvation Front ist. Zuvor überreicht Marcus Ix einen Brief und entschuldigt sich für alles. Mileena kann die Verfolger vorerst mit einer Illusion abwehren, sodass Ix Zeit hat, den Brief zu lesen. In dem Brief entschuldigt sich Marcus dafür, dass die Heimdallr wegen ihm infiltriert werden konnte, weil ein Nexus namens Alvin Informationen weitergegeben hat. Alvin hat ursprünglich für ihn gearbeitet und Phantom ausspioniert, wurde aber gefangen und dazu gezwungen, alles zu erzählen. Alvin konnte jedoch herausfinden, dass Phantom Gefion einfangen und in ein Gefängnis weit im Norden bringen will, damit sie Ix nichts erzählen kann. Von zwei vorbeigehenden Soldaten erfahren die Helden, dass Gefion offenbart bereits in Gefangenschaft der Salvation Front ist. Sie greifen die beiden an, um mehr von ihnen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Gefion ist bereits in das Gefängnis im Norden gebracht worden. Lloyd berichtet davon, dass die Heimdallr zwar angegriffen wurde, aber es nur wenige Soldaten waren, die sich sofort wieder zurückziehen wollten, als sie bemerkt hatten, dass Mileena nicht da war. Die anderen Helden begreifen, dass Mileena etwas vor ihnen verbirgt, und sie verspricht es zu erzählen, sobald sie Gefion gerettet haben. Abseits der Helden unterhält König Demetrius sich mit Phantom und berichtet ihm, dass Alvin dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Heimdallr nun auf dem Weg nach Norden ist, wie geplant. Phillip meint, dass sie dann keine Verwendung mehr für ihn haben, woraufhin Demetrius ihm vorschlägt, das alles zu beenden, da Gefion ansonsten verletzt werden könnte. Außerdem hat sich Alvin als gut für Mercuria herausgestellt. Phantom wird wütend und erinnert sich an den Schmerz von Phillip an jenem Tag, als Mileena zu ihm kam und ihm berichtete, dass Bifröst in Odanse eingefallen ist und die Soldaten jeden getötet haben. Phillip wollte an Ix' Stelle auf Mileena aufpassen, woraufhin sie beschloss, Rache zu nehmen und mit dem Mirrage Bifröst zu zerstören. Phillip wollte ihr helfen. Phantom hingegen meint, dass dieser Wille Phillip nichts gebracht hat. Unterdessen finden die Helden Gefion im Gefängnis. Sie befreien sie, aber Gefion ist sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelt. Sie müssen schnellstmöglich zum Kaleidoscope zurückkehren, bevor die Salvation Front damit die Aegis zerstört. Raine hat Derartiges bereits vermutet und Kanonno und Marcus verfolgen lassen. Es meldet sich dann Gareth, der berichtet, dass überall neues Land exoflektiert wird. Gefion und Mileena brechen daraufhin zusammen und Karia verschwindet, woraufhin die Helden beschließen, schnellstmöglich zur Heimdallr zurückzukehren. Leon Magnus kontaktiert die Helden nun und berichtet, dass Marcus sich wie erwartet mit Chester getroffen hat. Er und Cress Albia verfolgen die beiden nun. Jade will unterdessen den Raum des Kaleidoscopes infiltrieren, um zu es zu überprüfen. Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen sehen die Helden sich vor einer Sackgasse mit einem versperrten Tor, das von außen von einem Mann zerstört wird, der jedoch gleich wieder verschwindet. Stattdessen befindet sich auf der anderen Seite Kanonno, die die Helden erwartet. Sie erklärt, dass es sich um Kratos gehandelt hat, woraufhin Zelos die Verfolgung aufnimmt und meint, dass die Crew der Heimdallr auch ohne ihn groß genug ist. Kocis entfernt daraufhin versehentlich Gefions Maske, während diese in ihrer Ohnmacht von Keele getragen wird, und offenbart damit ein Gesicht, das dem von Mileena erstaunlich ähnlich ist. Raine beschließt daraufhin, Ix alles zu erklären, sobald sie an Bord der Heimdallr sind. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays